


Kinktober 21

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, D/s dynamic, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: How long can he last? They’re about to find out. She keeps him on edge with skillful use of her hands until he can’t hold back anymore.





	Kinktober 21

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Kinktober with prompt Edging. Immediately follows Day 20. I apologize for nothing.

A gentle push from her hands on his chest made Dean fall back onto the bed, still shaky from his orgasm. He folded his legs out from under himself and she crawled up to kneel between them. Her hands caressed his skin. Starting at his knees, she slid them along his thighs, past his softening cock. She traced the outline of his hips with her fingertips. Leaning closer, she continued exploring his body with her hands, splaying them over his belly and sliding them up to cup his pecs. Her thumbs swiped over his nipples and his breath hitched at the feeling. 

Sliding her hands back down his torso, she sat back up. Dean watched her through half-closed lids. She focused her touch on his hips, nails scratching the sensitive skin lightly. Drawing shapes between his freckles. Moving down, she caressed his thighs, gently massaging the muscles. By the time her fingers brushed over his cock he was recovered enough that it twitched interestedly at her touch. 

She grabbed the bottle of lube that had nearly ended up under Dean’s leg and poured some onto his cock. He flinched a bit at the feeling. She massaged the viscous liquid into his skin with soft touches, using both hands. 

Dean shifted a little, letting out little sighs of pleasure at her touch. When she told him to, he slid his hands underneath himself at the small of his back. He watched her, the way her breasts were pushed together between her arms, her nipples hard; the way she bit her lip when she touched him and her reaction to the sounds he made. Sometimes it almost scared him how much he loved her. He would bring her the moon to make her happy. 

Her thumb stroked the underside of his cock, just below the head, and a soft moan escaped Dean’s lips. Under her touch, he was hard again, and she was pushing him toward the edge. Her light touches felt simultaneously like too much and not enough. Her hands wrapped around his shaft, but softly. He wanted more. His hips rolled into her touch, seeking the friction he needed to push him all the way. 

She shifted her grip, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other rolling his balls between her fingers. It was frustrating but so good at the same time. He wanted to come, but he wanted her to go on forever. 

Too soon, he felt himself teetering on the edge. His body language, and the sounds he was making betrayed him. Before he could come, she slowed down, gripping the base with one hand while a single finger of her other hand brushed along his shaft, barely touching. He felt himself pull back from the edge and groaned in frustration.

The single finger became two, then the palm of her hand slid along his slick shaft, pressing his cock against his belly. Shifting her grip again, she slid her palms up and down his shaft, too slowly. A couple of firm strokes would have tipped him over the edge. Her soft touches kept him teetering on it instead, almost falling over, but not quite. Shivers ran up and down his spine. He was so ready to come, he needed to come, but she refused him the stimulation he needed to get all the way there.

Dean lost track of time, lost in her touch. Eyes closed, he floated in an ocean of frustrating pleasure. All that existed in the darkness was her touch, her hands on his cock, keeping him precariously balanced on the edge of release. Was he even still breathing? He had no idea. All he knew was her touch; the sound of her voice.

She watched Dean fall apart, reveling in the feeling of power she had over him at that moment. He was beautiful, and all hers. His hips moved instinctively, his cock seeking the friction he needed to push him over the edge. She had kept him there for a while now and she could have kept it up for hours. He was so gorgeous like this, strung out with the need to come. The sounds he made were music to her ears. 

Finally, she relented, keeping up her strokes to allow him his release. Dean felt the change instinctively. His eyes opened and he focused on her. Her eyes were focused on what her hands were doing, her lips parted, teeth biting her bottom lip. The strokes were no firmer, or faster, but this time she kept going where before she had shifted her grip, or done something else to pull him back from the edge. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm ripple through him in waves of heat. His balls tightened. He heard her voice telling him to come. If she had stopped touching him at that moment he was convinced he still would have come.

With a hoarse shout, Dean’s hips bucked, thrusting against her touch. Ropes of his come landed on his abdomen. More trickled down his cock and coated her fingers. She squeezed his cock, milking every drop from him, only stopping when he flinched away from her, too sensitive.

Grabbing a towel, she cleaned him up before moving off the bed to slip out of her pants. Naked, she crawled back up over his body until she straddled his face. Looking down at his face, she smirked.

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, check out [Velvet Veronica](https://www.pornhub.com/model/velvetveronica) on PornHub.


End file.
